


Skeleton Queen

by Yuliares



Series: Fairy Tale and Folklore Remixes [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, High Fantasy, Necromancy, the tooth fairy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliares/pseuds/Yuliares
Summary: Weeks away from invasion by an unstoppable Necromantic Army, a desperate King is made an unusal offer that just might save the Kingdom.
Series: Fairy Tale and Folklore Remixes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940152
Kudos: 3





	Skeleton Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt:  
>  _Aparently the tooth fairy is a pretty controversial figure among skeletons. some think she is a thief that steals mouth bones others think she is the true skeleton queen._

“Sire…” the messenger cried, his bow a trembling collapse upon the marble floor. 

The King stood, though he already knew. Everyone in the room knew. The knowledge etched long lines into his face, deep shadows that would only grow darker.

“Tell me,” he commanded.

The messenger began to cry. “The Necromantic Army marches. The High General says they will be at our border in one week’s time, and the capital in two. He says… he says it’s been an honor to serve you, sire.”

“The honor has been mine,” the King said, regretting that his reply would never make it in time. “What of our neighbor?”

“Utterly fallen, sire. The Queen is dead, the army overrun. Refugees that make it to our borders say the cities stand, but only bones inhabit them.”

“We must flee,” muttered a chancellor.

“To where?” the King reprimanded him sharply. “After us, these abominations will simply continue their march. Do not let cowardice be your last resolve.”

He stood straight and raised his voice to echo throughout the throne room. “We will do as we have always done. We are prepared for war, and will defend ourselves with honor and dignity. May the Kind One look after our souls.”

~

It was the dead of the night, and the King held his head in his hands. Finally alone, he could acknowledge his despair.

_ Two weeks until they reach the Capital _ . Usually the journey from the border was twice as long, but what need did a skeleton army have for slow-moving supply caravans, or pitching camp to sleep? 

Tireless, endless, they would come.

Worse than what marched their way was what would come before it. Order would fall apart - theft and rape in broad daylight. Mass suicides were inevitable.

Every citizen was a dead man walking.

“Your Grace,” said a voice, and he started violently at the stranger who had invaded his personal chambers. A pale woman, angular and utterly unfamiliar. He sucked in a breath- 

“Don’t call the guards,” she warned him, holding up a slim hand. “I have come to offer you hope for your kingdom.”

The King released the air in his lungs slowly. “How did you get in here?” he demanded, “And what hope can there be?”

“I came in through the window,” she said, as though four stories were merely a small flight of stairs. “And you seek a way to turn the Undead Army from your borders.”

“Nothing can turn the Undead Army,” he said harshly.

“But if I could? What would you give me in return?”

He stared at her face.

“You are not human,” he said.

She nodded approvingly. “What would you give me?”

“Anything,” the King swore, his voice breaking. “Anything that is mine to give.”

Her lips twisted, curled upwards. “Then agree to my Terms. A Word of Secrecy, for our dealings tonight, and to Acknowledge the Kingdom that will arise where your neighbor once stood.”

“Only bones are left there,” he whispered.

“Yes,” she agreed. “And it shall stay that way. A kingdom for bones that have been forced to leave their graves.”

“You are a necromancer,” he said, but she shook her head.

“Your citizens rarely call on me, but if they did, they would name me… the Tooth Fairy.”

The King frowned. “A fairy tale from another land.”

She made a face of mock surprise. “You don’t think it a quaint practise? Trading a child’s tooth for a penny? The young ones love it.”

“Not every parent has pennies to waste on a child’s flight of fancy.”

“I think you’ll find this ‘flight of fancy’ far from wasteful. This is the last of my Terms. You will spread the tale of the Tooth Fairy, so that your people can delight in such deals with the Fey.” 

And she suddenly looked as sad and as worn as the King felt. “With those of us that are left, anyways.”

“Who are you, really?” asked the King, afraid of the tiny spark of hope that flared in his breast. Perhaps his kingdom  _ could _ be saved, after all.

“I told you,” she said. “I’m the Tooth Fairy, and I accept offerings - discarded bones for one shining coin.” 

She smiled, and her teeth were perfect. 

“Those necromancers have animated skeletons that are  _ mine _ .”


End file.
